Call 911 (song)
"Call 911" is a song performed by British singer and songwriter Florrie. The song was released as the singer's debut single on 12 July 2010 as a remix bundle onto iTunes"Kitsuné x Ponystep: Call 911 (The Remixes) - EP by Florrie". iTunes Store UK. Apple Inc. 12 July 2010. Retrieved 12 January 2018. Retrieved from https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/call-911-fred-falke-remix/1154619602?i=1154619692. It was written by Florrie, Miranda Cooper, Brian Higgins, Fred Falke, Toby Scott, and Carla Williams. The song was released as a remix by Fred Falke, but no original version was released. Background and release Florrie was a drummer in the Xenomania production and writing team since 2008. During 2010, it was announced that she would pursue a solo career as a singer, releasing a promotional track, "Panic Attack", on 19 April 2010"Florrie, "Panic Attack (Extended Mix)"". The Fader. 19 April 2010. Retrieved 12 January 2010. Retrieved from http://www.thefader.com/2010/04/19/florrie-panic-fred-falke-rmx-mp3.. The song was released as a Fred Falke remix only, with further remixes being released later, up to 2013. In June 2010 it was announced that she would release for purchase her debut single, titled "Call 911" (released for free download back in February 2010) as an "early introduction to Florrie, ahead her debut album next year""Florrie's "Call 911 (remixes)" is out on July 12th". Xenomania News. 29 June 2010. Retrieved 12 January 2018. Retrieved from http://xenomanianews.blogspot.com/2010/06/florries-call-911-is-released-on-july.html., since a debut album by the singer was initially planned to be released in 2011. Ahead the release of "Call 911", further songs were released, prior to a major release, her debut extended play Introduction. The songs were titled "Come Back to Mine" and "Fascinate Me""New Florrie tracks: 'Come Back to Mine' & 'Fascinate Me'". Xenomania News. 31 May 2010. Retrieved 12 January 2010. Retrieved from http://xenomanianews.blogspot.com/2010/05/new-florrie-tracks-come-back-to-mine.html., both released as remixes without original versions. These songs were released on 31 May 2010 for free download. Then, Introduction was released on 15 November 2010 via Florrie's official website for free download. No original version was released, but in 2016 an allegedly final version leaked among many other files. It combines the Fred Falke and the Bart B More versions, as Florrie expressed she wanted the song to sound like. If it's a fanmade version or the official file, it is unknown to date. The studio acapella and the instrumental for the Fred Falke version also leaked, around 2011. Composition Running for seven minutes and seven seconds, the Fred Falke version of the song (which is the most known) is set at a moderate tempo of 127 beats per minute at a 4/4 time signature. The song incorporates the typical base of Falke's productions, fulfilled with synthesizers, pads and 80-ish drum sets, with additional claps, heavy hits, and a piano arrangement during the bridge. Reception "Call 911" received overall positive reviews, focusing on Fred Falke's production and Florrie's vocals. Different blogs and websites showed their admiration towards the remix, stating that the song is "so good that it will make you want to weep slightly". In CMU Daily, it was stated that "her vocals are good, too. Strong without too much affectation, and with a similar tone to that of Little Boots". The Secret DJ website published about the song that it "sounds like a good way to make us feel like it's Friday night on this dreary Wednesday morning""Florre & Fred Falke - Call 911 (reviews)". Xenomania News. 11 February 2010. Retrieved 12 January 2018. Retrieved from http://xenomanianews.blogspot.com/2010/02/florrie-fred-falke-call-911-reviews.html.. Versions * Original version — 4:00 * Fred Falke Remix — 7:07 * Fred Falke Instrumental Remix — 7:03 * Bart B More Remix — 6:27 * Beataucue Remix — 5:56 * His Majesty André Call Me Instead Remix — 4:37 * Florrie Remix — 6:18 * Studio acapella — 5:02 Cross-references * Florrie sings about going for a ride on "Too Young to Remember" and "Fascinate Me". Taking a walk, a similar event, occurs in "What You Doing This For?" and "I Took a Little Something". * Chasing somebody or something is also mentioned in "Fascinate Me" and "Speed of Light". * Fire is also mentioned in "She Always Gets What She Wants". * "Let it break my heart" has a similar structure to "would you leave me with a broken heart?", found in "Looking for Love In the Wrong Place". * Escaping is also included in "What You Doing This For?", "Speed of Light", and "Give Me Your Love". Lyrics These lyrics are the ones from the Fred Falke remix. Track listing References Category:Released songs Category:Unreleased songs Category:Singles Category:2010 songs Category:Songs for free download